


She (songfic)

by gay_pasta



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Song: She (Dodie), Songfic, Unrequited Love, projection go brrr, sobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_pasta/pseuds/gay_pasta
Summary: i love this song and i also cannot write so Here Is Another Songfic
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu
Kudos: 17





	She (songfic)

Puffy sighed, grasping the wooded mug in her hands. She stared into the murky depths of her drink, wishing the world away.

She had been to so many places, seen mountains taller than the sky, forests filled with bright, unusual colors, and late night reefs glowing blue. She had never wanted to stay in one place. She wanted to see the world.

So how was it, that she wanted to stay for someone who didn’t know? The liquid sloshed, deep whirlpools and caverns. “Hey.” A voice startled her out of her reverie. She looked up, to see a familiar face. Sam’s mask stared down at her. “Whatcha thinking about?” Puffy smiled weakly. “Oh.” Sam tilted his head. “You...wanna talk about them?” 

A soft breath puffed through her nose as he pulled out a seat. 

_Am I allowed_

_To look at her like that_

_Could it be wrong_

_When she’s just so nice to look at_

Puffy glanced at the floor, eyes welling slightly with tears.

_And she_

_Smells like lemongrass and sleep_

_She_

_Tastes like apple juice and peach_

_Oh, you would find her_

_In a polaroid picture_

_And she_

_Means everything to me_

Sam whistled softly. “Wow.” Puffy grinned tearfully. “Yeah.” The green haired man patted her back sympathetically. “Seems like you got a lot on your mind.”

_I’d never tell_

_No, I’d never say a word_

_And oh it aches_

_But it feels oddly good to hurt_

A girl who didn’t know about the pirate captain tripping over her tongue every time she saw her, who didn’t see the stutters and blushed when she spoke. And maybe Puffy wanted it that way, maybe she didn’t want to be seen. Maybe it was better like that, hiding away.

_She_

_Smells like lemongrass and sleep_

_She_

_Tastes like apple juice and peach_

_Oh, you would find her_

_In a polaroid picture_

_And she means everything to me_ By now, tears were dripping down Puffy’s skin. They splashed into her drink, spilled on the table, blurred her vision. Sam looked concerned. He murmured something to her, carefully, but she couldn’t hear him. A few of her other crewmates looked over, eyes pitying. Antfrost sat across from Sam, laying his hand on her arm.

_And I’ll be okay_

_Admiring from afar_

_Cause even when she’s next to me_

_We could not be more far apart_

_Cause she tastes like birthday cake and storytime and fall_

The muggy air hugged her, stone cold seeping into her bones. Her eyes hurt. The worried eyes of her crew hovered around her as she cried, Sam and Ant whispering words of comfort, and holding her. All she could see was her girl, swords glinting in the light, hair blowing in the wind, smiles and sunshine, fierce determination shining through. She sobbed.

_But to her_

_I taste of nothing at all_

A hand rubbed her back, and Ant looked like he was trying not to cry as well. Sam held her shoulders, mask somehow conveying his emotions perfectly. Puffy smiled through her tears, sadness breaking the edges.

_And she_

_Smells like lemongrass and sleep_

Her mind trailed to the girl’s eyes sparking when she was happy, holding flowers with a slight pink tint to her cheeks. Her hands cupping bees gently, not being stung, her sweetness better than a flower’s by far.

_She Tastes like apple juice and peac_ h

Puffy only hoped that she still looked at the flowers from all around the world that she had brought to the girl, pinks, blues, greens, whites. Everything she could find, anything for her. Maybe the bees still loved them.

_You_

_Would find her_

_In a polaroid picture_

She was perfect. To Puffy, she was her world. Exploring would always lead her back there, to those flowers, to that gentle voice and kind smile.

_And she Means everything to me_

Stronger than the keel of a boat, sweeter than honey. A home.

_Yes she Means everything to me_

Puffy loved her.

_She_

_Means everything to_

_Me_


End file.
